


glow

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Gender Fluid Character, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for SoloChaos, who is totes perf.<br/>Also, as a trans guy, I feel this fic p emotionally.</p>
    </blockquote>





	glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoloChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/gifts).



> This is for SoloChaos, who is totes perf.  
> Also, as a trans guy, I feel this fic p emotionally.

They know it's probably the weirdest thing they've snuck out of the bus at two in the morning for, but when they found out such a thing existed, _they had to get it at all costs._

"Really, who can't go wrong with _glow in the dark nail Polish?_ " Josh says to themselves, plucking a bottle of glow in the dark nail polish as well as a bottle of purple and putting them in the basket they were carrying.

They didn't really know why they thought sneaking out was a good idea. Tyler already knew more or less about them.being gender fluid, _it shouldn't be weird._

Maybe it was the crew who still intimidated them, they still hadn't told the crew yet.

They shoved that thought to the back of their mind as they grabbed a bag of Reese's peanut butter cups and headed to the checkout line.

 _Complicated things can wait until the next new day._ Josh thought, running a hand through their bright purple hair while using the other to place the items on the counter, all regret pooling out of their system as the nail polish makes a satisfied _click_ against the hard surface.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually own a bottle of glow in the dark nail polish so YEAH


End file.
